


Shelter from the Storm

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 Gapfiller after the Leather Ball. Brian and Justin and a kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Title:** Shelter from the Storm

 

"Brian! Wait!" Justin called out as he ran down the walkway, sliding to a stop as Brian turned to watch him approach, eyebrows raised in question, his indifferent expression at war with the hurt Justin read in his eyes.

"Justin, go back inside." Brian instructed him with an impatient sigh. "It's a fucking miserable night, and the last thing I need is to get blamed for giving little Sunshine a case of the sniffles." He offset the harshness of his statement by leaning in to touch his lips gently against Justin's, his hand brushing back the boy's rapidly dampening hair as the rain increased steadily in intensity.

"But I want to be with you," Justin exclaimed, pressing himself up against Brian's body, and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Please? Don't make me go back in there to hear more of Mel's bullshit about how you're a shitty Dad for leaving Gus with me when you went to The Leather Ball last week."

"Justin…" Brian saw the anger building in Justin's eyes as he fretted over the injustice he felt was being done to Brian by people who called themselves his family. He knew from experience that only distraction would get the boy's attention at this point. "Mel's right, I should have never pawned Gus off on you just so I could get sucked by some trick in a collar and nipple clamps."

"But Brian…wait…nipple clamps? Are you fucking kidding me?" Brian smirked at the mix of horror and fascination he saw in Justin's face. "That must fucking hurt!"

"That's the point, twat." Brian laughed despite the agitation and guilt he felt at fucking up the first time he was entrusted with Gus's care.

He found his gaze drawn to the raindrops glistening on the tips of Justin's long eyelashes, and watched the moisture gather on Justin's lips. He moved in closer to lick the raindrops away, causing Justin to moan and sway more tightly into his body.

Brian slid his fingers into the wet hair above Justin's ear and pulled their mouths together roughly, tongues sliding together hungrily, heedless of the downpour as the heavens opened up above their heads. The cold water soaked them thoroughly, but Brian was unwilling to break the kiss as a familiar heat began to spread through him, a warmth that he refused to acknowledge he only felt when he was with Justin.

"Brian." Justin whispered softly against his lips. "Please take me with you tonight." He stroked his hands along the nape of Brian's neck and tangled his fingers loosely in his hair. He opened his mouth wider to allow Brian's tongue to thrust more deeply inside. Water was cascading off of them as though they were in the middle of a waterfall, but Justin only felt the man in his arms, and the way their mouths joined together perfectly. It was a feeling he would never forget and fight to duplicate as often as possible, if only Brian would let him.

Finally, Brian broke the kiss and rested his face in Justin's neck, catching his breath and attempting to regain some control of the situation.   
He realized they were both shivering as the rain continued to beat down upon them, and suddenly, Brian wanted to trade the cold of the Pittsburgh storm for the sheltered warmth of his big-enough-for-two shower. He wanted to fuck Justin against the glass doors until the hot water turned cold and then spread his wet body out against the dark sheets on his bed and fuck him again. His night had definitely taken a turn for the better thanks to Justin.

"Come on Sunshine." Brian slung his arm across Justin's shoulder and pulled him close. "Let's get you out of the fucking rain before you melt."


End file.
